Like We Always Wanted
by MsChillatix
Summary: Beck and Jade were finally together, after people tried to break them apart. But will it last? Beck's POV.


**Like We Always Wanted**

It happened so fast.

Friday night. The beach, in the middle of nowhere, that was where we wanted to meet. After months of battling everything and everyone who disapproved of us being together, we were finally going to be together. We were finally going to be happy together.

I saw her walking towards me. She had the widest smile on her face. The most beautiful face I had ever seen. She was giggling to herself when she saw me. She had the cutest giggle anyone could ever have. We were standing in front of each other, smiling and just embracing all our happiness together. I pushed a strand of her hair out of her face and stroked her face gently. We stared into each other's eyes, feeling nothing but love for each other. She closed her eyes, and I moved in closer to her. I could feel her breath on my skin and slowly, I felt her lips on mine. It was the best feeling in the world. It was a short and simple kiss, but it felt like we were kissing each other for hours. She let go of me, but I grabbed her hands and spun her around. She giggled again. We danced the night away, laughing and embracing each other. We were just swaying to no music, enjoying each other's company.

Then suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my back. I screamed in pain, which made her looked up and her face immediately turn white after looking at whatever's behind me. I turned back and saw him staring at me. His face was boiling red, and his eyes were literally burning up. Before I knew it, he took a swing into my stomach. The pain was agonizing. I caught my balance and punched him in the face. That was apparently the wrong move. He got even madder and kicked me down. I was weak and had nowhere to run. Behind me I could hear her screaming for him to stop. I could her crying and begging. But as I stared at the beast in front of me, I knew nothing could stop him from killing me. He kept punching me and I could feel blood gushing out of my face. All I could do was lie down there as my eyes started to feel heavy.

Then I saw her running towards him, trying to push him away from me. He was too caught up in trying to kill me that he pushed her away without realizing how much power he had used on her. She was falling but she was trying not to. She was moving a few steps backward, trying to catch her balance. I couldn't do anything to stop her. I watched her, as my attacker was violently punching me in the stomach, missed her step and falling onto a thick branch that was sticking out. The expression on her face was just shock. Her eyes, filled with tears, were just wide opened as if she was just surprised at what had just happened to her. Her hands slowly reached out to her stomach, and I could see the blood on it. I looked at him, and then I looked at her. Then I heard the faintest whisper.

"Dad."

It was as if time had stopped. The air was still. He stopped punching me and turned around. His hands started to shiver and tears started flowing out his eyes. He kept saying sorry and was cursing himself. He ran towards her and hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. Then he looked at me and he took out his phone. There was no signal here. He ran to the roads trying to get a signal to call for an ambulance.

I was coughing blood and my body was numb. She was gasping for air and the patch of blood on her stomach was getting bigger. I wanted to hold her so badly. Tears just could not stop flowing out of my eyes. It took all the ounces of energy left of me to drag myself towards her. She was just there, a few meters away from me. I stared into her eyes trying to tell her not to close her beautiful eyes just yet.

I was finally touching her. I cupped her face and tried to shake her out of her daze.

"Don't do this to me. Jade, don't close your eyes on me!"

But all she said was "Kiss me."

So I gave her the longest and most passionate kiss I had ever given to anyone. I wanted to hold onto that. I did not want to let her go. I refused to let her go.

"Look at the stars tonight." She said weakly, and then she giggled.

I stared back at her, unsure of what I just heard.

"Don't cry. I'm happy to be here with you. At least we got the chance to be together, even if it's only for awhile. Don't cry please. Let's watch the stars, like we always wanted to. It's just me and you. Like we always wanted." And she was smiling.

I looked at her, just studying every detail of it. Her eyes, her piercings, her dyed black hair with blue extensions and I kissed her on the lips again. I laid her down on the sands and I wrapped her around me. We lied cuddling there on the sands, just staring at the stars. She was coughing out blood but she refused to stop smiling. And I kept kissing her forehead and I hugged her tighter, trying my hardest not to cry.

"I love you." She whispered, still staring at the stars.

"I love you too."

Then I felt it. Her last breath. I closed my eyes, as if opening them back would bring her back. I opened my eyes and looked at her lifeless body. She was beautiful. I gave her a last kiss on the lips. And I lied next to her, holding her hand. And I closed my eyes.

She was my Jade. And I was her Beck. No one understood what I saw in her, why I fell for her. So they tried to break us apart. But she loved me as much as I loved her, and even death couldn't break us apart. As the medics pushed her lifeless body into the ambulance, I gave her one last kiss. But I would never say my last goodbye.

**End**

**Inspired by Band Of Horses' The Funeral**


End file.
